I.A.A.
INFERNO Alliance Armada Guilds Here are all the guilds the I.A.A. are allied with or hold: #INFERNO #INFERNO Jr. #INFERNO Helpers #Inferno Heroes #INFERNO Legacy #American Domain #Pirate Fury Co. #Sinkers United #Masters! #We Die Together #P E A C E Keepers #O U T L A W S I.A.A. Territory The I.A.A. mostly began in Central America in 1720, then grew up to over 20,000 ships by 1725 and took over about 30% of the unowned territory in all of the Caribbean. Those 5,600 of those 20,000 took over part of Africa and the Mediterrainian Sea and ended up coming back with 10,000. It was easy to do so because captain Barbossa, known for "owning" all of Southern Europe gave up part of this area in exchanged for 30 million pounds. It was an amazing price, but that money was payed back to the armada after they took the riches of the undeserving, slave-holding, townsmen. More and more ships came in and the Caribbean Branch of the Armada counted nearly 100,000 ships by the time Ned Yellowbeard and his guild took over as leader in late 1743. Former slaves became rich by joining the Alliance, and built ships that overtowered some of the strongest enemy military ships. The Armada traveled down South of Africa to Madagascar and claimed the whole island! Military forces forced the Armada away from the India area, but they won the battle of the Pacific and took the East coast of Australia and all of New Zealand. Rankings I.A.A. Soldiers Most of the men at sea require no uniform, but the combat men and the men who fight on land do. They wear a red sack vest, a bright yellow puffy shirt, a yellow cap, any kind of red pants and belt and boots can be chosen. These soldiers are armed with dual wield daggers, a holy pistol, a holy musket, and a broadsword or cutlass of their choice. While all of these soldiers use these weapons, all of them have some sort of special skill that stands out. They can be a short ranged marksman, a long ranged marksman, a daggerman, or a swordsman. They are all elite and usually stand at level 50. When occupying areas they usually simply walk, rather than march, down the streets with their loaded rifles aiming diagnolly up. The soldiers also use their muskets on ships to shoot at enemy crew members. The soldiers are also used for raiding ships on occasion. Usually, though, they are used to shoot enemies who raid. Their marksmanship is very notorious. The soldiers are also used to guard bases including meeting places. Pirates in the armada who are wanted by the EITC can easily hire a few of the guards to stay near them at all times, too. There are nearly 200,000 soldiers in the armada which can be a big help. Leader History This Armada has had five leaders in its 24 years. They are all known to have "Beard" at the end of their name. *Jacob Teach A.K.A. Black Beard II (1720-1725) formed the Armada two years after his father's death and before the current leader took over, it was known as the Pheonix Fleet. He resigned when he discovered an undead form of his father's crew and he took control of it. *Johnathon "Foulbeard" (1726-1729) Owned the Armada being a former slave, himself. He was known as the oldest captain of the fleet at the age of 62. On December 8, 1729 he was hunted down by a defending civilian. *Johnathon "Foulbeard" II (1730-1739) Had a long reign and took over all of Northern Africa and the Mediterrainian in the first two years of his reign. In 1738, he led the expedition to take over Madagascar. Unfortunately, he was wanted by European countries so badly, that he ran off to Ireland in disquise. By mid-1744 it was confirmed that he died of an unknown disease. *Andrew "Redbeard" (1740-1743) Was the youngest Armada leader at the age of 25, when he started out. He was known for taking over East Australia and all of New Zealand in only 6 months. He resigned to allow Ned "Yellowbeard" to take over because of the gold and recruits he has to offer. *Ned "Yellowbeard" (1743–present) Welcomed his larged alliance of guilds that included 2,500 people and 250 ships. He renamed it the INFERNO Alliance Armada and is still managing to hold all of the territories. He also took the North Carolina Coast, and will sell it back to Britain for a huge fortune. He is also the first leader to pronounce one ship the leading vessel. Ned Yellowbeard's Iron Stallion leads the Armada and is very hard to take down. Key West / Northern Caribbean Base This base is disquised as a simple Key West house, but Captain Foulbeard II built it as a house of wood on the outside, but explosive proof concrete on the inside. It has 20 guards armed with muskets, swords, daggers, and pistols around it. When citizens ask about it, they say it is simply a British Military area and none can enter except officials. This area is still up and running and many of the high ranked members of the Armada claim residene there when they are not at seas. If you look to the left you will see a shack next to the house with boarded up windows. These are for musket-armed guards to shoot at trespassers. Also behind the shack, there are four usually closed explosive round broadside cannons that are around 42 pounds. This base is actually not the most heavily guarded, but it is for most of the Armada meetings. The Terrible Tower (Jamaican Base) In Jamaica, many citizens believe the base is a church for a weird religion. The tower is actually a musket sniping post that guards an underground meeting area. This underground area's entrance is located in mangroves behing the tower. The underground area is much like Isla de Muertos or Devil's Anvil's caves. The place is surrounded with the gold obtained by the Armada. In the 25 acres of area in the cave, there is almost 500 million pounds! (Where 1,000 shillings = one pound). The tower was built by Jacob Teach after he discovered the cave. The cave is also right by the ocean, so the saltwater in the cave can get up to ten feet deep, but not where any gold is. Sea creatures even inhabit the cave. These include Grey Snappers, Barracuda, Grouper, Tangs, and rumors of Sand Tiger Sharks. If you look these up, these sharks are known for their gruesome ragged teeth. The cave actually contains the sword known as "Inferno's Awe". This sword is so powerful that it is not to be used against anyone but death itself. Many valued the riches inside the cave at around 500 billion present time dollars. There is so much gold, silver, ruby, diamond, emerald, opal, onyx, and others that captains don't mind if poor crewmates steal anything. Many of the pirates in the caribbean branch choose this as the best meeting place in the caribbean, not only because of the gold, but also because they want to catch the sand tiger shark and go down in history. Fort Marceline (Mediterranean Base) This fort that lays on its own island in the Mediterranean sea was built by Barbossa's men years before it was purchased for an amazing fortune along with a large part of other islands. It is so well armed that the British fleet would do anything before they face the fort's 556 cannons. This base is made for any meetings for the Mediterranean Branch of the Armada. Ships cannot even go within five hundred yards of the island because it rests on a shallow reef. They usually drop anchor and row for the 1/3 mile. This fort is actually somewhat small, though at 5 acres. One issue with the base is, it is said to be haunted by ghosts of Spanish soldiers who were killed attempting to invade it in 1713. Battle of the Far-East Seas The Battle of the Far-East seas began in 1740 when the pirate armada claimed Madagascar and continued to go Northeast towards India. British and French forces caused the armada to retreat to the other side of Australia. Horribly crippled, the fleet claimed Southeast Australia, but then Britain and France stopped them from advances up to the North Coast of Australia. Surprisingly, the pirates dominated the two fleets and claimed the whole Eastern half of Australia. Then came the hard part. New Zealand was claimed by Britain (after France retreated from the war). Then Britain and the pirate armada had a huge battle. This battle was dubbed "The Zeal.-Aust. Battle" because of the names of the countries. The fight was bloody, but the pirates won and Britain retreated. The war was won in the beginning of 1744 when Ned "Yellowbeard" took over. His smart tactics helped the pirates continue with freedom. Unfortunately, the fleet couldn't continue due to how damaged their Armada was. Summary So, it is said that the fleet was made for pirates to regain control of the Caribbean, but that isn't quite true. Jacob Teach, the founder, actually wanted to show a sense of unhostility by freeing slaves and recruiting them to a fleet and sharing some of his looted riches. He said he highly opposed slave holding and would kill himself to free all of them in the world. Of course, a few years later he betrayed the fleet to take control of the Queen Anne's Revenge's resurrection. Despite that, the Armada may be full of "filthy" pirates, but they have freed more slaves than people they have killed. Formerly known as the Pheonix Fleet, The INFERNO Alliance Armada will continue to live on. Gallery Category:INFERNO Category:Army Category:POTCO Vessels Category:INFERNO Alliance Armada Category:POTCO